pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Walker, Texas Ranger
Walker, Texas Ranger is an American action television series created by Leslie Greif and Paul Haggis. It was inspired by the film Lone Wolf McQuade, with both this series and that film starring Chuck Norris as a member of the Texas Ranger Division.3 The show aired on CBS in the spring of 1993, with the first season consisting of three pilot episodes. Eight full seasons followed with new episodes airing from September 25, 1993, to May 19, 2001, and reruns continuing on CBS until July 28, 2001.4 It has been broadcast in over 100 countries and has since spawned a 2005 made-for-television movie entitled Trial By Fire. The movie ended on a cliffhanger, which was never resolved. DVD sets of all seasons have been released (with the three pilots packaged with the first regular season). At various times since 1997, reruns of the show have aired, in syndication, on the USA Network and Action in Canada. Reruns can currently be seen on WGN America and INSP. The series was noted for its moralistic style. The characters refrained from the use of drugs, and they participated in community service. Martial arts were displayed prominently as the primary tool of law enforcement and occasionally as a tool for Walker and company to reach out to the community.56 Contents 1 Background 2 Cast and characters 2.1 Main characters 2.2 Supporting characters 3 Reception 3.1 Nielsen ratings 3.2 Critical reception 4 DVD releases 5 Spin-offs and merchandise 5.1 Television movies 5.2 Sons of Thunder 5.3 Novels 5.4 In other media 6 Notable guest stars 7 Companies 8 See also 9 References 10 External links Background The show was initially developed by executive producer Allison Moore and supervising producer J. Michael Straczynski when the series was still being produced by Cannon Television. While Straczynski had to depart to get his new series Babylon 5 on the air, executive producer David Moessinger remained to finish developing the series. The show is centered on Sergeant Cordell Walker (Norris), a Dallas–Fort Worth–based member of the Texas Rangers, a state-level bureau of investigation.7 Walker was raised by his paternal uncle, a Native American named Ray Firewalker (Floyd Red Crow Westerman, pilot episode, Season 1; Apesanahkwat, Season 2). The surname being, possibly, a nod to the 1986 Norris film, Firewalker. Cordell, prior to joining the Rangers, served in the Marines' elite recon unit during the Vietnam War. Both Cordell and Uncle Ray share the values characteristic of Wild West sheriffs.8 His partner and best friend is James "Jimmy" Trivette (Clarence Gilyard), a former Dallas Cowboys player, "Go Long T", who takes a more modern approach.9 Walker's young partner grew up in Baltimore and used football as his ticket to college education. He was dropped from the team after he tore up his shoulder in a major game, which led to his career in the Rangers (often making references to watching the Lone Ranger and how C.D. Parker mentored him as a Rookie Officer). Trivette also works inside the office using computers and cellular phones to collate information of the people who have been taken into custody. Walker also works closely (and shares a mutual attraction) with Alexandra "Alex" Cahill (Sheree J. Wilson), a Tarrant County Assistant District Attorney, who on occasion puts up a frown if Walker does not obtain results in time. He also gets advice on cases from C.D. Parker (Gailard Sartain, pilot season; Noble Willingham, Seasons 1–7), a veteran Ranger (later inducted into the Texas Rangers Hall of Fame) who worked with Walker (and is the only character on the show to address Walker by his first name Cordell on a regular basis) until retiring to operate a small restaurant and bar called "CD's Bar and Grill", a restaurant widely known in the series for its chili. In Season 7, two rookie Texas Rangers, Sydney Cooke (Nia Peeples), and Francis Gage (Judson Mills), are assigned under Walker and Trivette's command. The series was well-known during its run for its product placement deal with Chrysler, especially its Dodge division. After Walker used a GMC Sierra during the first season, he switched to the Dodge Ram (which at the start of the second season was completely redesigned for 1994), which would be advertised during commercial breaks. Other members of the cast often used other Chrysler vehicles, while villains would drive vehicles from General Motors or Ford Motor Company. This was not unlike The Andy Griffith Show, which exclusively used Ford vehicles due to a sponsorship deal with Andy Griffith. Coincidentally, the show ended just as Dodge was getting ready to redesign the Ram again for the 2002 model year. However the 2006 Dodge Ram SRT-10 was used in the short movie Trial by Fire, driven by Walker. Cast and characters Main article: List of Walker Texas Ranger characters Name Portrayed by Occupation Seasons 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Cordell Walker Chuck Norris Texas Ranger Main James Trivette Clarence Gilyard Texas Ranger Main Alexandra Cahill Sheree J. Wilson Assistant District Attorney Main CD Parker Noble Willingham, Gailard Sartain former Texas Ranger, bar owner Main Francis Gage Judson Mills Texas Ranger Main Sydney Cooke Nia Peeples Texas Ranger Main Raymond Firewalker Floyd Westerman, Apesanahkwat Walker's uncle Main Trent Malloy Jimmy Wlcek karate instructor, private detective Recurring Main Carlos Sandoval Marco Sanchez police detective Recurring Main Main characters Chuck Norris as Texas Ranger Sgt. Cordell Walker, a former Marine and a modern-day Ranger who believes in the Code of the Old West. He is a decorated Vietnam vet and a martial arts expert. He is the show's main protagonist. Appeared in all episodes. Clarence Gilyard as Texas Ranger Sgt. James "Jimmy" Trivette, Walker's partner and best friend. Appeared in all but two episodes. Sheree J. Wilson as Tarrant County Assistant D.A. Alexandra "Alex" Cahill, whom Walker dates for a while and ends up marrying. Appeared in all but five episodes. Noble Willingham (Gailard Sartain pilot) as retired Texas Ranger Captain C.D. Parker, Walker's buddy and ex-partner who owns a bar-restaurant in Fort Worth, Texas, and was the only one to address Walker by his first name Cordell regularly. Appeared in 141 episodes. Nia Peeples as Texas Ranger Sydney "Syd" Cooke, a rookie Ranger who joins Walker in Seasons 7–8. Appeared in 47 episodes. Judson Mills as Texas Ranger Francis Gage, another rookie Ranger who joins Walker in Seasons 7–8. Appeared in 46 episodes. Floyd Westerman (Apesanahkwat, Season 2) as Walker's paternal uncle Ray Firewalker (also known as Uncle Ray), who raised Cordell after his parents – John and Elizabeth Firewalker – were murdered. Ray disappeared at the end of Season 2. Appeared in 14 episodes. Supporting characters Marco Sanchez as Detective Carlos Sandoval, a detective for Dallas PD. Best friend of Trent Malloy. Often teamed up with Walker and Trivette in cases. Appeared in 16 episodes. Jimmy Wlcek as Trent Malloy, son of a pastor and former martial arts student of Walker. Black belt in Karate and runs both his own Dojo and Protection Agency. Often teamed up with Walker and Trivette in cases. Appeared in 13 episodes. Cynthia Dorn as M.E. Mary Williams, a medical examiner in most of the murder cases that occurred on the show. Vanessa Paul as Josie Martin. Ran 'H.O.P.E.' center created by Alex after a near-death experience. One of Alex's bridesmaids at Alex and Walker's wedding. Did not play a major role in her appearances. Frank Salsedo as White Eagle, the spiritual leader of the Cherokee reservation Walker grew up on. Debuted during Season 3. Rod Taylor as Gordon Cahill, the once-estranged father of Alex. Also an Attorney. Eloy Casados as Sheriff Sam Coyote, the sheriff of the Cherokee reservation and a very good friend of Walker. James Drury as Texas Ranger Captain Tom Price. He only appeared during the pilot season. Peter Onorati as Sergeant Vincent Rosetti, a New York Police Sergeant with a strong New York accent and a little arrogance. Terry Kiser as Charlie Brooks, a clumsy and fast-talking informant for Walker and Trivette. Robert Fuller as Ranger Wade Harper, a retired El Paso Texas Ranger who came on board to work for Walker and Trivette. Reception icon This section requires expansion. (August 2014) Nielsen ratings The show was quite successful in the ratings throughout its run, ranking among the Top 30 programs from 1995 until 1999, and ranking in the Top 20 in both the 1995–1996 and 1998–1999 seasons.needed 1993–1994: 11.7 rating, No. 41 1994–1995: 11.2 rating, No. 41 1995–1996: 12.3 rating, No. 18 1996–1997: 11.0 rating, No. 24 1997–1998: 14.4 million viewers, No. 21 1998–1999: 14.4 million viewers, No. 15 1999–2000: 12.2 million viewers, No. 34 2000–2001: 10.3 million viewers, No. 62 Critical reception In October 1993, Ken Tucker of Entertainment Weekly gave the series a C+.10 DVD releases CBS DVD (distributed by Paramount) has released all seasons on DVD in Region 1.11 The Complete 1st Season contains the three pilot episodes and the first full season being labeled as just the first season. This has confused some fans, as the episodes are wrongly numbered. Seasons 1–6 have been released in regions 2–4. On May 12, 2015, CBS DVD released Walker, Texas Ranger- The Complete Collection on DVD in Region 1.12 DVD Name Eps Release dates Region 1 Region 2 Region 4 The Complete 1st Season13 26 June 13, 2006 October 2, 2006 October 12, 2006 The Complete 2nd Season 24 January 23, 2007 March 8, 2007 April 12, 2007 The Complete 3rd Season 26 June 12, 2007 December 4, 2007 January 10, 2008 The Complete 4th Season 26 February 19. 2008 May 28, 2008 July 31, 2008 The Complete 5th Season 25 July 1, 2008 October 21, 2008 October 2, 2008 The Complete 6th Season 23 January 13, 2009 February 19, 2009 March 5, 2009 The Complete 7th Season 25 March 9, 2010 N/A March 3, 201114 The Complete Final Season 24 June 14, 2005 N/A March 3, 201115 Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire 1 N/A January 2, 2007 March 5, 201416 Spin-offs and merchandise Television movies Main article: Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire CBS broadcast the television movie Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire, produced by Paramount Network Television (now CBS Television Studios), on October 16, 2005. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson and Judson Mills reprised their roles, and Clarence Gilyard shot a cameo for the movie but was not featured due to the filming's conflict with a long-planned family vacation. To fill the void, Judson Mills, who was not in the original script, returned to reprise the role of Francis Gage. Nia Peeples, who played the role of Sydney Cooke for Seasons 7 and 8, was also not featured in Walker's return to prime-time television. The explanation given was that producers decided not to follow much of the original Walker Texas Ranger series, as to give the movie a fresh look. Even the show's original opening credits with the theme "Eyes of a Ranger" performed by Chuck Norris, was absent from the TV movie. Although the return of Walker Texas Ranger did not garner the ratings CBS had hoped for, indications were that CBS was green-lighting future Walker Texas Ranger "movie of the week" projects. But as of spring 2006, both CBS and the Norris camp have been silent as to the future of the franchise, leaving many to wonder if it will return. Trial by Fire ended with Sheree J. Wilson's character the victim of a courthouse shooting, leaving many viewers to believe that there would be a follow-up movie.17 When they announced their fall 2006 prime-time schedule, CBS said that they would no longer be producing "Sunday Night Movie of the Week" projects, which severely impaired any hopes of Walker's return to television in the foreseeable future. On May 15, 2007, CBS announced its fall line-up, but this did not include the return of the "Sunday Night Movie of the Week." Sons of Thunder Main article: Sons of Thunder (TV series) Most episodes were based on true stories. A short-lived series, Sons of Thunder, featured recurring character Carlos Sandoval, who resigns from his post with the Dallas police and teams up with childhood friend Trent Malloy (a protégé of Walker's), to start a private investigation firm.18 Novels Three Walker, Texas Ranger books, written by James Reasoner, were published by Berkley Publishing Group in 1999. The books are now out of print. 1.Walker, Texas Ranger (1998, ISBN 0-425-16815-8) 2.Hell's Half Acre (1999, ISBN 0-425-16972-3) 3.Siege on the Belle (1999, ISBN 0-425-17112-4) In other media The show has garnered a particular cult appreciation among Conan O'Brien fans, from one of his most popular segments called the "Walker Texas Ranger Lever". He explained since NBC had recently purchased Universal, he could now show clips from Walker Texas Ranger without having to pay any money. The joke was that he would pull a giant red lever, causing a random and comically awkward scene to play. Random scenes included Walker jumping out of a plane and punching a woman in the face, or being shot in the back while proposing, or Haley Joel Osment playing a boy who is first meeting the rest of Walker's friends, and suddenly interjects "Walker told me I have AIDS". Conan would go on to riff at the bizarre nature of the scene out of context. He did this primarily on Late Night With Conan O'Brien, which prompted the show's star, Chuck Norris in character as Walker, to make a surprise guest appearance by acting out a skit in parody of the action scenes from Walker, Texas Ranger Notable guest stars Actor Character Episode title Year Marshall R. Teague Orson Wade "One Riot, One Ranger" 1993 Harper Ridland "Payback" 1994 Randy Shrader "Codename: Dragonfly" 1996 Rudd Kilgore "Last of a Breed: Part 1" "Last of a Breed: Part 2" 1997 Lieutenant Tracton "Fight or Die" 1999 Emile Lavocat/Mills "Moon" Lavocat "The Final Showdown" 2001 Richard Norton Rollins "Storm Warning" 1993 Mercenary #1 "Standoff" 1995 Simms "Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1999 Tom Munger "Fight or Die" 1999 Thug (uncredited) "Wedding Bells: Part 1" 2000 Frank Scanlon "The Avenging Angel" 2000 Jonas Graves/ 'flashbacks', Long-Haired Desperado "The Final Showdown: Part 1" "The Final Showdown: Part 2" 2001 Luis Guzmán Gomez "Storm Warning" 1993 Judith Hoag Lainie Flanders "Family Matters" 1993 Brian Thompson Leo Cale M.C. Gainey Tingley "She'll Do to Ride the River With" 1993 Craig "The Bachelor Party" 2000 Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Merilee Summers "Right Man Wrong Time" 1994 Giovanni Ribisi Tony Kingston "Something in the Shadows: Part 1" "Something in the Shadows: Part 2" 1994 Tom Virtue Peter Needham Tobey Maguire Duane Parsons "The Prodigal Son" 1994 Carli Coleman Georgia Douglas "Silk Dreams" 1994 James Morrison Ned Travis "Mustangs" 1994 Danica McKellar Laurie Maston "Stolen Lullaby" 1994 Ray Wise Garrett Carlson Doris Roberts Elaine Portugal "The Big Bingo Bamboozle" 1995 William Smith Silas Quint "Final Justice" 1995 Dirk Benedict Blair "Case Closed" 1995 Marshall Colt Lt. Lee Corbin (his last acting role) "Whitewater: Part 1" 1995 Alex Cord Larry Curtis "The Guardians" 1995 Carlos Machado Himself "Rodeo" 1996 Officer No. 1 "Sons of Thunder" 1997 Orderly "Forgotten People" Rodgers "Fight or Die" 1999 Clifton Collins Jr. Fito "El Coyote: Part 1" "El Coyote: Part 2" 1996 Robert Englund Lyle Eckert "Deadline" 1996 Burt Young Jack Belmont "Lucky" 1996 "Small Blessings" 1997 Max Martini Luke "A Silent Cry" 1996 Rod Taylor Gordon Cahill "Redemption" 1996 "Texas vs. Cahill" 1997 "Wedding Bells: Part 1" "Wedding Bells: Part 2" 2000 Terry Kiser Charlie Brooks "Mayday" "Last Hope" "Iceman" 1997 The Iceman "Iceman" 1997 Marco Sanchez Detective Carlos Sandoval "Sons of Thunder"-"Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1997–1999 James Wlcek Trent Malloy "Sons of Thunder"-"Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1997–1999 Mila Kunis Pepper "Last Hope" 1997 John Amos Pastor Roscoe Jones "Sons of Thunder" 1997 Haley Joel Osment Lucas Simms "Lucas: Part 1" "Lucas: Part 2" 1997 Mackenzie Phillips Ellen Simms Gwen Verdon Maisie Whitman "Forgotten People" 1997 "Mind Games" 1999 David Gallagher Chad Morgan "Brainchild" 1997 Paul Gleason Dr. Harold Payton Randolph Mantooth James Lee Crown "Rainbow's End" 1997 Dan Lauria Salvatore Matacio "A Father's Image" 1997 Kyla Pratt Kyla Jarvis "The Neighborhood" 1997 "Rowdy" Roddy Piper Cody "The Crusader" Conway "The Crusader" 1998 Randy Tallman TBD Paul Winfield Pastor Roscoe Jones "The Soul of Winter" 1998 Collin Raye Himself Danny Trejo Joe Lopez "Circle of Life" 1998 Jose Rodriguez "Rise to the Occasion" 1999 Lila McCann Kelly Wyman "Eyes of a Ranger" 1998 Michael Peterson Himself Tobin Bell Karl Storm "The Wedding: Part 1" "The Wedding: Part 2" 1998 RuPaul Bob "Royal Heist" 1998 Dean Norris Deke Powell "War Cry" 1998 Camilla Belle Cindy Morgan "Code of the West" 1998 Lee Majors Sheriff Bell "On the Border" 1998 Mitch Pileggi Paul Grady "Money Talks" 1998 Deion Sanders Himself "Rise to the Occasion" 1999 "Special Witness" Gary Busey Donovan Riggs "Special Witness" James Remar Keith Bolt "The Principal" 1999 Judy Herrera Rachel Falcon "Team Cherokee: Part 1" "Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1999 Michael Greyeyes Brian Falcon "Team Cherokee: Part 1" "Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1999 Robert Mirabal Tall Bear "Team Cherokee: Part 1" "Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1999 John Schneider Jacob Crossland "Jacob's Ladder" 1999 Rex Linn Leland Stahl/Lester Stahl "Way of the Warrior" 1999 Randy Savage Whitelaw Lundren "Fight or Die" 1999 Frank Shamrock The Hammer Lane Smith Reverend Thornton Powers "Power Angels" 1999 Scott Weinger Bradley Roberts "Full Recovery" 1999 Joe Penny Sonny Tantero "Suspicious Minds" 1999 Dwight Schultz Lloyd Allen "Safe House" 1999 Frank Stallone B.J. Ronson, Frank Bishop "Tall Cotton" 1999 "Saturday Night" 2001 Tammy Townsend Erika Carter "Justice Delayed" 2000 "The Final Showdown" 2001 David Keith Cliff Eagleton "The Day of Cleansing"19 2000 Sammo Hung Sammo Law Deron McBee Luke Warley "Black Dragons" 2000 Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa Master Ko Mako Edward Song Byron Mann P.K. Song Tzi Ma General Nimh "The General's Return" 2000 Christopher B. Duncan Defense Attorney Lime "The Bachelor Party" 2000 Joan Jett Dierdre Harris "Wedding Bells: Part 1" 2000 Mark Cuban Groomsmen "Wedding Bells: Part 1" "Wedding Bells: Part 2" 2000 Tom Bosley Minister "Wedding Bells: Part 1" "Wedding Bells: Part 2" 2000 Ernest Borgnine Eddie Ryan "The Avenging Angel" 2000 Michael Ironside Nolan 'The Chairman' Pierce "Winds of Change" "Lazarus" "Turning Point" "Retribution" 2000 T.J. Thyne Wallace 'The Wizard' Slausen Dionne Warwick Dionne Berry "Faith" 2000 Barbara Mandrell Nicole Foley "Showdown at Casa Diablo: Part 1" 2000 Robert Fuller Ranger Wade Harper "Matter of Principle" 2000 "The Final Show/Down" 2001 Hulk Hogan Boomer Knight "Division Street" 2001 Francis Capra Ace Ryan Bittle Harley "Reel Rangers" 2001 Laura Bailey Roberta "Saturday Night" 2001 Mercedes McNab Heather Preston "6 Hours" 2001 Josh Holloway Ben Wiley "Medieval Crimes" 2001 Sting Grangus "Unsafe Speed" 2001 Carlos Bernard Raoul 'Skull' Hidalgo "Without a Sound" 2001 Mitchel Musso Josh Whitley "Trial by Fire" 2005 Selena Gomez Julie Companies The series began with Cannon Television, but after the folding of Cannon, CBS assumed production responsibilities and is the ancillary rights holder for this series. Other companies as listed below have also been involved with the series production and/or distribution. Production companies Amadea Film Productions TBD Cannon Television (1993) Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) TBD Columbia Pictures Television (1993–2001) Columbia TriStar Television (2001) The Ruddy-Greif Company (1993–2001) Top Kick Productions (1993–1998) Norris Brothers Entertainment (1998–2005) CBS Productions (1995–2001) CBS Entertainment Productions (1993–1995) CBS Broadcast International (1993–2008) Distributors CBS Television Distribution (1993–2001), US, TV, original airing Columbia TriStar Domestic Television (2001–2002) Mediaset, Canale 5 (1996) - Italy, TV (First TV) Mediaset, Italia 1 (1997-2003) - Italy, TV (First TV) Mediaset, Rete 4 (2002-2013) - Italy, TV (Reply) Duel TV (2003-2006) - Italy, TV (Reply) FX (2006-2011) - Italy, TV (Reply) AXN (2009–present) - Italy, TV (Reply) Mediaset, Iris (2015–present) - Italy, TV (Reply) Paramount Home Entertainment (2006-TBD), Germany, DVD Paramount Home Entertainment (2008, US, DVD, Season 5 Sony Pictures Television (2002–present) CBS Television Distribution (2008–present), DVDs and international TF1 2004, France, TV TV2 (2000–2006), Hungary, TV UFA Film- und Fernseh GmbH 1993, Germany, all media See also iconTelevision in the United States portal Martial arts portal icon1990s portal 2000s portal List of Walker, Texas Ranger episodes Walker Texas Ranger 3: Deadly Reunion References 1.Jump up ^ Elder, Robert K (April 26, 2007). "Pop Cultural Timeline: Chuck Norris 'Facts'". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved January 2, 2011. 2.Jump up ^ Farhi, Paul (January 2, 2006). "Tough Love: Norris Fans Board the Chuck Wagon". Washington Post. Retrieved January 3, 2011. 3.Jump up ^ Berkow, Ira (May 12, 1993). "AT DINNER WITH: Chuck Norris; When That 97-Pound Weakling Grows Up". The New York Times. Retrieved August 8, 2010. 4.Jump up ^ "TV Listings for - July 28, 2001 - TV Tango". Tvtango.com. Retrieved May 27, 2016. 5.Jump up ^ Weinstein, Steve (March 17, 1996). "Chuck Norris Proves To Cbs He's A 'Competitive Guy'". The Los Angeles Times. Retrieved August 23, 2010. 6.Jump up ^ Du Brow, Rick (May 14, 1994). "Walker Marks a Year of Fighting Injustice on CBS : Television: Despite controversy over TV violence, Chuck Norris' action series beat the competition in its time slot and helps the network ensure its top spot.". The Los Angeles Times. Retrieved December 29, 2010. 7.Jump up ^ King, Susan (April 18, 1993). "At Home on a New Range : CHUCK NORRIS: KARATE CHAMP TURNED SERIES STAR?". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved January 1, 2011. 8.Jump up ^ Smith, Steven Cole (April 21, 1993). "Lone Wolf Rides Again". Chicago Tribune. (Original: Fort Worth Star-Telegram). Retrieved October 27, 2010. 9.Jump up ^ Jicha, Tom (April 21, 1993). "Chuck Norris Plays Dirty In Tv Debut". Sun Sentinel (Fort Lauderdale, Florida). Retrieved January 1, 2011. 10.Jump up ^ Tucker, Ken (October 22, 1993). "TV Show Review: 'Walker, Texas Ranger' Review". Entertainment Weekly (193). Retrieved July 14, 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "Walker, Texas Ranger DVD news: Announcement for Walker, Texas Ranger - The Complete 7th Season - TVShowsOnDVD.com". Tvshowsondvd.com. Retrieved May 27, 2016. 12.Jump up ^ "Walker, Texas Ranger DVD news: Announcement for Walker, Texas Ranger - The Complete Collection - TVShowsOnDVD.com". Tvshowsondvd.com. Retrieved May 27, 2016. 13.Jump up ^ This season DVD set is made up of the episodes from the pilot season in addition to the episodes of the first regular season, which has also been referred to as Season 2 14.Jump up ^ "Buy Walker, Texas Ranger - The 7th Season (5 Disc Set) on DVD-Video from EzyDVD.com.au". Ezydvd.com.au. Retrieved May 27, 2016. 15.Jump up ^ "Buy Walker, Texas Ranger - The Final Season (6 Disc Set) on DVD-Video from EzyDVD.com.au". Ezydvd.com.au. Retrieved May 27, 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "JB Hi-Fi - Australia’s Largest Home Entertainment Retailer". Jbhifionline.com.au. Retrieved May 27, 2016. 17.Jump up ^ "Breaking News - Chuck Norris Returns to CBS for "Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire," a New Television Movie to Be Broadcast OcT. 16 on the CBS Television Network". Thefutoncritic.com. Retrieved May 27, 2016. 18.Jump up ^ Johnson, Steve (March 5, 1999). "STANDING IN PLACE FROM CHUCK NORRIS, ANOTHER MARTIAL ARTS BEAT-'EM-UP". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved December 15, 2010. 19.Jump up ^ "The Day of Cleansing" is the conclusion of a crossover with Martial Law where Walker teams with Sammo Law to recapture a hatemongering former military officer who escapes custody after they caught him in the Martial Law episode "Honor Among Strangers". External links Walker, Texas Ranger at the Internet Movie Database Walker, Texas Ranger at TV.com Sony Pictures Television website at the Wayback Machine (archived July 9, 2010) Spike TV acquires rights to Walker Texas Ranger INSP Network acquires syndication rights to Walker Texas Ranger Category:1993 television series debuts Category:2001 television series endings Category:1993 American television series debuts Category:2001 American television series endings Category:1990s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:American drama television series Category:CBS network shows Category:American crime television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Martial arts television series Category:Texas Ranger Division Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Television Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television shows filmed in Texas Category:Television shows set in Dallas, Texas Category:Western (genre) television series